19) I'm a Doll
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 19: Dia hanya memperlakukanku seenaknya. Dia mengira jika aku bahagia dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dia tdk memperdulikan perasaanku, hatiku yg sakit. Ia merenggut keluargaku. Aku harus selalu mematuhi semua yang ia katakan. Karena, aku bonekanya. Boneka seorang Min Yoongi. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 19**

 **I'm a Doll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna hitam dan putih itu terdapat sebuah ranjang mewah berseprai putih, di sebelah kiri kamar tersebut di liletakkan sebuah kursi elegan berwarna emas yang menghadap jendela kamar.

Di atas ranjang itu, seorang namja manis nan cantik setengah berbaring dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Tatapan namja manis dengan rambut pink itu kosong, ia hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun, mungkin jika orang lain melihatnya sekilas ia akan bertanya apa namja manis itu masih bernapas ?

Park Jimin, nama dari namja bersurai pink itu, namja yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak bergerak sama sekali, namja yang hanya menatap lurus dengan hampa, seolah tersirat jika dirinya sudah bosan dengan hidup yang ia jalani.

Ceklek…

Pintu putih itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang mengenakan jas berwarna hitam. Ia berjalan masuk dengan beberapa paper bag di tangan kirinya. Dihampirinya jimin yang masih bergeming, seolah ia tidak melihat kedatangan namja itu.

"jiminie. Lihat apa yang aku bawa untukmu hari ni. Kau pasti senang bukan ?"

Namja itu mengelus rambut pink jimin dengan begitu lembut, seolah jika ia terlalu keras maka jimin akan menghilang bagaikan butiran debu. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampannya. Didudukkannya tubuh rampingnya di ranjang miliknya. Kemudian dibukanya paper bag berwarna biru langit di genggamannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah sweeter berwarna biru muda yang lembut, ditunjukkannya sweeter itu di hadapan jimin.

"lihat. Ini akan sangat bagus jika kau yang memakainya, aku sengaja membelinya karena saat ini akan segera memasukki musim dingin. Cha, ayo pakailah minie."

"ne , yoongi – hyung"

Jawaban bernada datarlah yang dilontarkan jimin setelah sekian jam ia hanya mengatupkan bibir penuh berwarna merah miliknya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum melihat tangan putih jimin meraih sweeter yang digenggamnya, lalu jimin mengenakan sweeter itu tepat di hadapan yoongi. Seulas senyum puas tercipta di wajah pucat itu.

"jiminie, kau memang sangat cantik. Kalau begitu apakah malam ini kau ingin pergi denganku ?"

"tentu hyung"

Kembali hanya nada datar yang keluar dari bibir penuh itu. tatapan jimin tetap kosong walaupun yoongi berada di hadapannya sekarang. Berbeda dengan yoongi yang kini tersenyum manis.

.

Park jimin dan Min Yoongi adalah sepasang kekasih , ah tidak yoongi sudah pernah melamar jimin dan sekarang jimin berstatus sebagai tunangan yoongi. Pasangan yang selalu dikira begitu sempurna karena yoongi yang begitu tampan dan jimin yang begitu manis. Mereka yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum , mereka yang selalu saling memandang penuh kasih. Namun kenyataannya bukan begitu yang terjadi. Mereka , tidak hanya jimin yang berusaha untuk menutupi kesedihan , kekecewaan, kepedihan diantara mereka. Karena yoongi hanya melihat jimin begitu bahagia bersama dengannya. Hubungan ini berbeda dengan hubungan 2 tahun lalu.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Pagi ini jimin menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya ia lakukan. Tangan berkulit putihnya begitu terampul mengolah bahan makanan yang ia sudah siapkan sebelumnya. Jimin kemudian membuka tutup panci yang berisi sup , mengibas – ibaskan tangannya agar bau harum dari sup yang ia masak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya._

 _Tubuh mungil jimin sedikit tersentak ketika sepasang tangan pucat melingkar dengan apiknya di pinggang ramping jimin. Lalu sang pemilik tangan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu sempit jimin. Menyesap aroma vanilla yang khas dari tubuh jimin._

" _eoh? Tumben kau bangun pagi hyung ? biasanyakan aku harus membangunkanmu dulu ?" jimin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya menatap tangan mungilnya melakukan pekerjaan._

" _itu Karena aku merindukkanmu minie, juga efek dari aroma masakanmu itu jiminie." Jawab yoongi._

" _hyung, lebih baik sekarang kau duduk manis dan tunggu aku di meja makan okay, kau menggangguku hyung."_

" _tidak mau! Aku ingin seperti ini" yoongi melesakkan wajahnya pada tengkuk jimin._

" _eoh? Kemana yoongi – hyung yang dingin , hm ? kenapa sekarang yoongi – hyung begitu manja eoh ?"_

" _ish, terserah" Jimin hanya terkekeh mendengar yoongi mendengus. Dengan agak risih ia melanjutkan acara memasaknya._

 _._

 _Saat ini jimin tengah menatap serius kedua orangtunya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan hyungnya yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan dirinya. Tadi setelah yoongi – hyungnya baru saja berangkat bekerja , orangtuanya menelpon dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke kediaman hyungnya yang berada cuckup jauh dengan tempat tinggalnya dan yoongi._

" _ekhem.. baik, jimin, chanyeol, appa ingin kita semua pindah ke jepang lusa nanti."_

 _Tuturan sang kepala keluarga membuat kedua mata kakak beradik itu membulat dan menatap tepat pada netra appa mereka. Sedangkan istri yang merangkap sebagai eomma mereka hanya tersenyum hangat sambil merengkuh legan kanan milik suaminya. Terlihat ia begitu bahagia dengan kabar itu._

" _tapi appa , kenapa kita harus pindah ? bukankah kita nyaman – nyaman saja di korea ?" si sulung bertanya._

 _Tuan park diam, ia terlihat enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol, putra sulungnya. Ia kini menatap jimin yang kini menunduk dengan pandangan tajam miliknya._

" _jimin, -_

 _Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat pada netra sang ayah._

 _"Appa minta, akhiri hubunganmu dengan min yoongi, appa tidak ingin kau berhubungan sengan seorang yang bahkan tidak jelas asal – usulnya. Appa sudah menjodohkanmu dengan putra dari rekan bisnis appa, dia anak yang baik juga terpelajar. Dan dia tinggal di jepang.-"_

" _tapi appa , ak-"_

" _jangan membantah park jimin. Ini demi kebaikanmu, dan juga kau dan hyungmu akan melanjutkan pendidikkan kalian di jepang, bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang dokter jimin?"_

 _Kini jimin tidak dapat membantah lagi perkataan dari tuan park. Apa yang dikatakan tuan park memang ada benarnya juga, ia bercita – cita menjadi dokter dan mungkin pendidikkan untuk kedokteran lebih baik di jepang daripada di negaranya ini. Tapi perkataan tuan park yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan yoongi? Tidak ia mencintai yoongi, lagi pula yoongi adalah seorang pembisnis sama seperti tuan park, namun entah apa yang membuat tuan park begitu tidak suka dengan yoongi, kekasihnya._

" _baik appa, aku akan pergi ke jepang dengan kalian." Jimin menunduk lesu, sedangkan Tuan park dan nyonya park tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari putra manisnya._

" _kita akan berangkat lusa nanti, setelah appa menyelesaikan urusan appa di sini. Dan jimin lebih baik mulai besok kau bawa semua barangmu dari tempat min yoongi dan ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, jangan lupa untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya sesegera mungkin." Tegas tuan park._

 _Jimin hanya mengangguk, lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya, ia akan berpamitan untuk pulang dan mulai membereskan semua barang miliknya. Ia memeluk orangtua dan hyungnya dengan erat. Lalu berjalan lesu menuju pintu keluar._

 _Jimin membuka pintu rumahnya dengan yoongi. Dapat dilihatnya jika lampu ruang tamu mati, menandakan yoongi belum pulang. Sekilas ia menatap seluruh penjuru rumah ini, senyum miris tercipta dari bibir ranumnya. Kenangan yang akan sangat ia rindukan berada di sini._

 _Setelah melepas sepatunya ia melangkah menuju dapur, ia akan membuat makan malam terakhir untuk yoongi, dengan tatapan sendu ia mulai mengolah semua bahan makanan, ia berencana memasak banyak untuk malam ini._

 _Jimin menatap meja makan yang sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai masakan yang ia masak tadi. Suara pintu terbuka dan teriakan "aku pulang" terdengar dari sana. Dengan tergesa dirinya menghampiri pusat suara, dan mendapati yoongi dengan pakaian kantor yang masih rapi. Diambilnya tas yang yoongi bawa, menaruhnya di kamar mereka, lalu kembali dan melepaskan dasi yang yoongi kenakan._

" _kau memang calon istri yang baik"_

 _Seulas senyum yoongi berikan untuk jimin, dan dengan terpaksa jimin membalas senyum yoongi, ia mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan hatinya. Uh ia hampir lupa untuk menyembunyikan koper besarnya juga beberapa kardus yang berisi barangnya di kamar mereka tadi._

" _ayo, kita makan malam, aku tahu kau pastti lapar "_

 _Jimin menarik lengan yoongi menuju dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan. Yoongi menatap heran pada makanan yang beraneka ragam di meja makan. Ia bingung, seingatnya anniversary mereka sudah lewat beberapa bulan._

" _kenapa kau memasak sebanyak ini minie ? ada acara apa ini ?"_

 _Jimin tidak menjawab , ia mendorong bahu yoongi untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan dirinya. Dengan telaten ia menyiapkan piring makan untuk yoongi dan menaruhnya di depan yoongi yang masih menatap bingung padanya._

" _jiminie, apa ada masalah ?"_

" _ayolah hyung, makan makanannya dulu, kau pasti lelah dan lapar"_

 _Yoongi tahu jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menghantui pikirannya ia memakan santapannya._

 _Mereka kini duduk berhadapan di ruang yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk bersantai. Yoongi yang masih mengenakan pakain kerja menatap cemas pada jimin. Sedangkan jimin hanya menundukkan kepalanya , ia tidak berani untuk menatap mata tajam milik kekasihnya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya._

" _jiminie , apa yang terjadi ? katakan padaku"_

" _hyung… aku… aku.. aku akan p..pergi ke jepang dengan keluargaku, lalu appa memintaku untuk… untuk… me.. mengakhiri hubungan kita hyung" lirih jimin, ia masih menunduk._

 _Yoongi menatap tak percaya pada jimin. "tidak jiminie. Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan mereka, kau harus tetap di sini bersamaku, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun jiminie, dan aku tak ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan ini jiminie."_

 _Yoongi menggenggam erat tangan jimin. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat wajah jimin untuk menemukan jika jimin hanya bercanda. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah air mata jimin yang mengalir menganak sungai._

" _tidak hyung. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Karena.. aku… aku .. hikss.. dinikahkan hikss oleh appa."_

 _Tubuh yoongi membeku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir namja yang ia sangat cintai itu. kini tangan pucatnya beralih pada bahu jimin, ia menggoncangkan bahu itu dengan kasar. Ia sungguh benci dengan ini._

" _tidak jiminie, kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Kau tidak akan dinikahkan dengan siapapun kecuali aku. Hanya aku yang harus memilikimu. Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu. Kau hanya milikku jiminie. KAU HANYA MILIKKU."_

" _tidak hyung.. hikss.. aku tidak bisa membantah appa hyung hikss.. mianhae hyung hiks.. dan malam jni , malam terakhirku bersamamu hyung."_

 _Yoongi dengan cepat beranjak menuju kamar mereka diikuti jimin di belakangnya. Dilihatnya koper besar milik jimin , lalu ia melemparkan koper itu ke atas lemari yang memang sulit untuk di jangkau jimin._

" _hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung! Cepat turunkan koperku hyung!" pekik jimin, yang hanya di abaikan yoongi._

 _Yoongi membuka nakas miliknya, membuka lemari miliknya, mengobrakabrik barang di dalamnya. Seketika itu pula mata jimin membola dengan apa yang yoongi temukan dan sekarang yoongi masukkan ke dalam saku jasnya._

" _hyung! Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu hyung!"_

 _Jimin menghalangi pintu kamar milik mereka. Ia menahan bahu yoongi agar kembali nmasuk dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin._

" _jangan menghalangiku park jimin. Aku akan melenyapkan mereka yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu."_

 _Mata jimin semakin melebar ketika mendengar kata ' melenyapkan' terlontar dari bibir namja dihadapannya. Seketika itu pula jimin merasa jika tubuhnya terpelanting kearah ranjang. Mata mungilnya itu kembali membola ketika yoongi menutup pintu kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari luar._

 _DORR…_

 _DOORRRR…_

 _DOORRR.._

" _HYUNG BUKA PINTUNYA HYUNG! JANGAN HYUNG! JANGAN KAU LAKUKAN ITU HYUNG! HYUUNGG! YOONGI – HYUNG!"_

" _DIAM! PARK JIMIN"_

 _Setelahnya jimin mendengar deru mobil yang meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya. Dengan tergesa jimin mengobrak – abrik meja nakasnya. Ia tersenyum ketika benda yang ia cari dapat ia temukan. Dengan tangan gemetar jimin memutar kunci pintu kamarnya. Tanpa memperdulikan kakinya tanpa alas kaki, ia berlari keluar dari rumah, untungnya ketika jimin keluar ada taksi yang melewati rumahnya dan angat amat beruntungnya jimin taksi itu kosong._

 _Selama perjalanan jimin berdoa semoga yoongi tidak melakukan yang tidak – tidak. Beberapa kali jimin meminta si supir taksi untuk menambah kecepatan taksinya. Dengan tergesa jimin segera keluar dari taksi dan berlari menuju rumah hyungnya, jimin semakin takut ketika melihat pintu rumah itu terbuka lebar._

" _EOMMA! APPA!"_

 _Teriakan jimin membuat yoongi menurunkan pistol yang maih mengarah pada kedua jasad yang berlumur darah segar. Jimin menghampiri kedua jasad orangtuanya dengan wajah yang basah akan air mata. Ia menangis dengan kerasnya di depan kedua jasad orangtuanya. Tangan jimin mengepal erat. Ia berdiri menatap marah pada yoongi._

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA! MEREKA ADALAH KELUARGAKU! KAU BUKAN YOONGI – HYUNGKU! KAU IBLIS! Yoongi – hyungku tidak akan melakukan hal ini hikss.. kau apakan mereka ?! kau apakan yoongi – hyung ku? Hikss?"_

 _Jimin memukul keras dada yoongi yang hanya diam memandang datar jimin. Sebuah seringai tercipta di wajah tampannya. Dipegangnya kedua tangan jimin, hal itu membhat jimin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap yoongi._

" _sudah kukatakan , mereka yang menghalangiku untuk memilikimu akan ku lenyapkan"_

 _Jimin kembali menghampiri jasad orangtuanya. Dipeluknya jasad berlumur darah itu, mulutnya tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf, kata cinta, juga kata yang menyiratkan penyesalan jimin. Yoongi merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah suntikkan yang sudah berisi sebuah cairan, dirinya menghampiri jimin. Yoongi berjongkok di sebelah kanan jimin, perlahan jarum itu menembus kulit lengan jimin dan akhirnya jiminpun tumbang dalam pelukan yoongi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian dimana yoongi membunuh orangtua jimin. Sekarang jimin yang ceria itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh jimin yang muram dan sedih, tiada hari yang jimin lewatkan tanpa menangis, berteriak, bahkan jimin mencoba bunuh diri namun itu selalu gagal karena min yoongi. Orang yang sekarang paling dibenci jimin dalam hidupnya._

 _Pagi ini yoongi mengantarkan makan pada jimin. Entah terbuat dari apa hati min yoongi , bukannya sedih melihat jiminnya berubah ia hanya biasa saja seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan jimin._

" _ini makanlah sarapanmu, jika kau tidak memakan sarapanmu aku akan menghukummu seperti waktu itu."_

" _ne , yoongi – hyung" jimin hanya dapat menjawab dengan nada datar dan pandangan mata yang kosong. Setelahnya yoongi pun keluar dari kamar jimin._

 _Semenjak itulah jimin merasa jika jiwanya sudah pergi bersama dengan kepergian orangtuanya. Sekarang ia hanyalah manusia yang hampa, ia hanya akan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan yoongi tanpa membantah sedikitpun_

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat jimin yang kini duduk menghadap cermin dengan dirinya di belakang jimin. Ia begitu puas melihat hasil karyanya mendandani jimin. **Yah mendandaninya layaknya seorang anak perempuan yang mendandani bonekanya yang hanya dapat diam diperlakukan seperti apapun oleh tuannya.** yoongi lalu memutar kursi jimin, mengambil camera miliknya dan memotret jimin. Dilihatnya hasil potretannya tadi. Ia memakaikan jimin baju lengan panjang bermotif garis hitam putih ditiban dengan sweeter berwarna biru langit sepatu converes dan kaus kaki panjang.

"wah jiminie, kau sangat cantik.. cha, ayo kita jalan – jalan sekarang"

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kompleks perumahan yoongi. Jimin duduk di kursi taman yang tersedia di sana, tatapan kosong itu masih betah jimin pancarkan., sedangkan yoongi menatap sekitar taman dengan tersenyum manis, lalu pandangannya jatuh pada penjual es krim yang tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya dan jimin.

"kau mau eskrim ?"

"ne , hyung"

Yoongi pun pergi meniggalkan jimin. Pasca kepergian yoongi seorang namja berambut cokelat terang duduki di sebelah jimin. Namja bersurai cokelat terang itu menatap jimin denganserius ia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok di sampingnya ini.

"park jimin ?"

"ne"

"ah kau benar park jimin ? aku sudah lama mencarimu. Apa kau ingat aku ? aku jungkook teman dekatmu ? kau tau hyungmu park chanyeol mencarimu jimin"

Mendengar kata park chanyeol keluar dari mulut yang mengaku dirinya bernama jungkook perlahan kepala jimin memutarkan kepalanya untuk menghadap pada jungkook, menatap wajah tampan jungkook.

"jungkook… jeon jungkook…. Park…. Chanyeol.. hyung… chan… hyung…" gumam jimin. Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang tatapan mata jimin terlihat sedikit berbinar.

"ne.. hyungmu.. dia mencarimu, aku bisa membawamu pada hyungmu, jimina."

"jinjja ?"

"ne, jika kau ingin aku membawamu padanya atau mungkin nanti aku akan membawanya padamu, kau hanya perlu datang kesini pukul 3 sore besok. Ingat 3 sore besok. Aku harus pergi"

Jungkook tersenyum pada jimin yang ajaibnya jimin membalas senyum itu, padahal sudah 2 tahun ini jimin tidak pernah tersenyum.

Entah mungkin ini takdir setelah jungkook hilang Dari pandangan jimin barulah yoongi datang dengan sebuah eskrim rasa cokelat.

"ini eskrimmu"

Yoongi menyodorkan eskrimnya pada jimin yang menatap es krim itu dengan berbinar. Yoongi tidak suka dengan pandangan berbinar jimin sekarang, ia merasa jika ada yang aneh dengan jimin.

"kau kenapa jiminie?"

"tidak hyung. Hyung aku ingin pulang. Ayo kita pulang."

Jimin menarik lengan yoongi dan berjaan di samping yoongi. Enta kenapa sekarang yoongi tidak suka dengan apa yang jimin lakukan. Kenapa sekarang jiminnya mengajaknya? Hanya dia yang boleh mengatur jimin. **Yah , mengatur jimin seperti anak kecil mengatur boneka miliknya.**

.

.

Yoongi menatap tidak suka pada jimin yang sekarang mengenakan pakaian yang bukan pilihannya, dan lagi jimin mengatakan jika ia ingin pergi ke taman kemarin sendirian. Tentu saja yoongi menolak mentah – mentah permintaan jimin yang satu itu. ia tidak akan pernah menginzinkan jimin pergi kemanapun sendirian.

"tapi hyung.. biarkan aku keluar hanya sebentar saja hyung"

"tidak"

"hyung jebbal"

"tidak"

"hyung kumohon hanya sebentar saja hyung"

"tidak'

"yoongi – hyung kumohon. Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang. Aku benar – benar merindukkannya hyung"

"tidak. Siapa yang ingin kau temui ?"

"hyung kumohon hyung. Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku hyung"

Mendengar kata berarti dari mulut jimin dengan cepat yoongi menolehkan pandangannya pada jimin. Ia menatap jimin dengan amat tajam.

"berarti ? kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku ? IYA ? KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA DARIPADA AKU HAH ? JAWAB AKU PARK JIMIN !" bentak yoongi.

"IYA! HYUNG ! IYA. IA LEBIH BERARTI DARIPADA KAU! KAU BUKAN YOONGI – HYUNGKU YANG DULU. KAU IBLIS. KAU TIDAK BERARTI BAGIKU. KAU TIDAK MENCINTAIKU. KAU HANYA TEROBSESI PADAKU. KAU BUKAN MIN YOONGIKU! MIN YOONGIKU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI BONEKA!"

Dada jimin terengah setelah ia melampiaskan emosi yang selama ini ia pendam belakangan ini. Air mata yang sudah lama ia pendam keluar dengan ama deras dari mata indahnya. Segukkan keluar dari bibirnya.

PLAK!

PLAKK!

" . . " geram yoongi dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jimin yang menerima tamparan pada pipi kanan dan kirinya kembali menangis , tatapan itu kembali kosong.

"katakan siapa dia ?" Tanya yoongi.

Jimin sadar jika ia mengatakan jika itu adalah hyungnya, maka nyawa hyungnya akan terancam ia tidak ingin hyungnya berakhir sama dengan orangtuanya. Ia bersyukur jika hyungnya masih hidup karena pada malam dimana yoongi membunuh orangtuanya , chanyeol sedang lembur di kantornya , itu yang dikatakan oleh jungkook padanya kemarin.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dengan kasar dan mencengkramnya dengan kuat membuat Jimin meringis. Yoongi membawa Jimin ke kamar mereka, menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan keras, hampir saja kepalanya terantuk kepala ranjang.

Yoongi melangkah keluar, membanting pintu dengan keras membuat Jimin terkejut. Terdengar suara kunci dari luar. Rupanya Yoongi mengurung Jimin di dalam.

Tak ada suara dari dalam ruangan itu. Hanya air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari mata si namja pinky.

.

Jimin terbangun setelah menangis sore tadi. Matanya terasa berat. Ia melirik jam yang berada di meja nakas sebelah ranjang.

Pukul 23.07...

Rupanya sudah tengah malam. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet.

Ia menatap cermin.

Matanya sembab dan sedikit menghitam. Masih tersisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipi putih mulusnya. Rambutnya berantakan. Jimin tak dapat mengenali dirinya sendiri.

"Menyedihkan sekali dirimu, Park Jimin," ucap Jimin pada cermin di hadapannya.

Ia merasa nyeri di pergelangan tangannya. Ya, lenganya membiru akibat cengkeraman seorang Min Yoongi, namja iblis itu.

Terbesit sebuah ide untuk mengakhiri segalanya. Mengakhiri rasa sakitnya.

Ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi. Mendekati pintu kamar dan mencoba membukanya. Dan ... terkunci. Jimin menajamkan pendengarannya, tak ada suara apapun di luar. Namun, ia masih merasa takut dan ragu untuk melanjutkan rencananya.

Jimin melangkah mendekati jendela. Ukuran jendela itu memang sempit dan kecil, tapi mungkin Jimin bisa keluar lewat sana dengan ukuran tubuh mungilnya.

Dengan hati-hati, ia membuka jendela. Naik keluar. Dan ... berhasil!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin beruntung memiliki tubuh mungil. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bersyukur saat ini. Baiklah, lupakan sejenak rasa syukurnya. Ia masih harus melewati gerbang yang mungkin saja terkunci.

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Jimin. Entah seperti apa ceritanya, pintu gerbang itu terbuka lebar. Tapi, tunggu !

Ada seseorang yang berjalan memasuki gerbang. Dengan cepat Jimin bersembunyi di salah satu pohon yang ukurannya sedang namun bisa menutupi tubuh mungilnya dari pandangan orang itu. Jimin mengintip penasaran. Itu Yoongi. Si namja iblis yang telah membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Yang dengan tega menjadikannya boneka yang ia atur sesuka hatinya. Tiba-tiba Jimin ingin sekali membunuh seme yang satu itu. Namun, akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Jika ia membunuh Yoongi dengan keadaan seperti ini, tentu ia akan kalah. Maka dari itu, ia tetap bersembunyi disana.

Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin. Dengan cepat, Jimin menyembunyikan kepalanya.

"Jiminie, kau kah itu?" Tanya Yoongi. Suaranya terdengar lembut membuat Jimin luluh.

Namun, lagi-lagi akal sehatnya menang. Jika Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, maka ia akan kembali di kurung di ruangan terkutuk itu.

"Aish~ tidak mungkin. Jiminie kan ku kurung di kamar. Mana mungkin ia bisa keluar." Gumam Yoongi yang sebenarnya masih dapat di dengar oleh Jimin.

Yoongi melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Jimin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Melangkah menuju gerbang yang tidak di tutul oleh Yoongi tadi. Setelah berada di luar, Jimin berlari tanpa mempedulikan gesekan kulit kakinya dengan aspal.

.

Yoongi melangkah menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas. Ia sangat merasa haus.

Ia mengambil sekaleng soda. Menegaknya perlahan. Dan ia teringat sesuatu. Jiminie.

Ia ingat bahwa Jiminie belum makan sejak sore. Yoongi mulai membuat ramen untuk Jiminie.

Semangkuk ramen telah siap untuk di hidangkan. Yoongi melangkah menuju kamar Jimin. Membuka kunci pintu bercat coklat itu, lalu masuk kedalam.

"Jiminie aku-eh?" Kalimat Yoongi terhenti mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Tak ada hawa kehidupan selain hawa dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi meletakkan ramen di meja nakas. Ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tak ada namja pinky-nya disana.

Kemarahannya membuncah. Entah bagaimana Jimin bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia meninju dinding putih itu menyebabkan jari-jemarinya memutih.

Semilir angin berhembus menyapa raut amarah Min Yoongi. Ia menoleh pada jendela yang terbuka. Amarahnya tak terbendung lagi.

Jimin menatap sekitarnya, mencari namja yang sudah menjanjikan jika dirinya akan bertemu dengan Hyungnya. Jimin tersenyum ketika netranya menangkap siluet namja yang tengah di carinya tadi, namja itu ternyata menunggu Jimin lagi , setelah kemarin Jimin tidak menemuinya. Dihampirinya Jungkook yang menatap cemas pada jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"J… Jung… Kook.. Jungkook…"

Jungkook mendongak, ia tersenyum melihat Jimin berdiri di hadapannya dengan sweeter biru yang dipakainya ketika pertama bertemu. Jungkook lalu menepuk – nepuk space di sebelahnya , mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Jimin mendudukkan bokongnya di sebelah Jungkook.

"ku kira kau tidak akan datang seperti kemarin Jimina. Ayo , aku akan mengantarmu sekarang , aku yakin dia pasti sedang menunggu kita."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jimin , Jungkook segera menarik tangan Jimin dan membawa namja manis itu ke tempat dimana ia memakirkan mobil miliknya. Jungkook membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jimin, kemudian Jungkook segera masuk dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata tajam memperhatikan mereka dari dalam sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari mobil yang Jungkook dan Jimin naiki. "jadi, kau ingin bermain. Baik , kita akan bermain, sayang" Namja itu melajukan mobilnya mengikuti mobil Jungkook.

.

Jimin menatap sekitarnya setelah ia turun dari mobil yang dinaikinya dengan Jungkook. Kini mereka berada di sebuah rumah minimalis yang tak jauh dengan rumahnya dulu. Jungkook menggenggam tangan Jimin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Di dalam sana Jimin melihat seorang namja berperawakan tinggi yang membelakangi dirinya. Namja dengan ramut cokelat terang dan sebuah pakaian yang biasa digunakan juga oleh yoongi – hyungnya.

"tuan park, saya sudah membawanya kemari."

Jungkook berujar sembari menundukkan kepalanya di samping Jimin, sedangkan Jimin masih menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar pada jimin. Seketika itu pula , air mata Jimin jatuh. Air mata yang menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sulit di bending.

"chimchim, hyung sangat merindukanmu. Kau tak berniat untuk memeluk hyungmu ini eoh ?"

Chanyeol merentangkan kedua tangannya , mengizinkan Jimin untuk memeluknya dengan erat. Jimin segera berlari dan menubruk tubuh tinggi hyungnya. Didekapnya erat tubuh hyungnya, seolah tidak ada hari esok untuk menemui dan memeluk hyungnya lagi.

"hyung… bogoshippo hyung.. hikss.. bogoshippo hyung…. "

Jimin menumpahkan tangisnya pada dada bidang chanyeol. Sedangkan sang pemilik dada hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah adiknya yang sangat amat dirinya rindukan. Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Jimin dengan lembut , sesekali Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Jimin.

"nado Chimchim , hyung pun sangat merindukan chimchim hyung ini."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Jungkook yang melihat interaksi diantara hyung dan dongsaeng itu memasang senyum hangat. Ia terharu melihat pertemuan antara hyung dan dongsaeng yang cukup lama terpisah.

DORR…

DORRR….

Tubuh Jimin menegang ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara yang dihasilkan oleh sebuah pestol dari luar rumah hyungnya. Dengan cepat Jimin melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol , menatap takut pada mata sang hyung.

"wah… wah.. ternyata kau di sini minie.. aku mencarimu di rumah tapi kau tidak ada."

Suara itu semakin membuat Jimin ketakutan. Ia kembali memeluk Chanyeol dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung sempit jimin. Dilihatnya yoongi yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya. Yoongi menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol.

"minie, kemarilah dan aku tidak akan melenyapkan dia."

Tubuh Jimin kembali menegang, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Semakin melesakkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata pada dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap nyalan pada yoongi, amarah yang lama ia pendam sekarang memuncak.

"kau ingin melenyapkanku? Sebelum kau melenyapkanku, aku akan melenyapkanmu lebih dulu. Min Yoongi"

Yoongi mengabaikan ucapan Changyeol, pandangannya masih menatap dingin pada Jimin yang tidak eranjak kearahnya sekarang.

"aku serius dengan ucapanku , park jimin. Ke sini sekarang atau aku membunuh dia."

Pelukkan Jimin melonggar, ditatapnya yoongi yang tersenyum kearahnya. Jimin mendongak untuk menatap hyungnya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kulit pipi lembut milik Chanyeol. Jimin memberikan senyum manis pada Chanyeol.

"hyung.. sungguh.. chimchim begitu senang karena bisa bertemu lagi denganmu hyung. Hyung aku sangat sangat merindukanmu. Walaupun kita hanya bertemu sebentar saja , tapi rasa rinduku sudah terlunaskan. Hyung jaga dirimu baik – baik hyung." Ditengah wajahnya yang basah Jimin tersenyum manis.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan mungil milik Jimin ketika perlahan Jimin menjauh darinya.

"tidak , chim. Kau tidak boleh pergi. Kau akan tetap di sini bersama hyung."

"mianhae hyung.. tapi aku ingin kau tetap hidup.."

Akhirnya Jimin melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol , dengan kepala tertunduk ia melangkah menjauh dari Chanyeol. Dapat didengarnya jika Chanyeol memanggil namanya , namun seolah tuli Jimin terus melangkah kearah yoongi. Sedangkan yoongi tersenyum penuh kemenangan di seberang sana. Tangan kirinya sudah menodongkan pistolnya kearah Chanyeol. Yoongi bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan…..

.

.

.

.

DOOORRRR…

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUUUUNG!"

.

.

.

DUUKK….

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat. Ketika Yoongi masih menodongkan pistolnya kearah Chanyeol , Jimin melihat itu, ia segera berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. Menjadikan tubuhnya tameng pelindung untuk hyungnya. Ia sempat melihat wajah khawatir chanyeol.

"saranghae, chanchan – hyung"

Dan akhirnya Jimin tumbang dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajah manisnya. Chanyeol memangku tubuh Jimin yang mulai mendingin. Chanyeol terus memanggil nama Jimin dengan keras. Berharap Jimin mendengarnya dan membuka matanya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Chanyeol menangis tersedu melihat tubuh adiknya memucat dan tubuhnya yang mendingin.

Jungkook yang sedari terdiam menatap kejadian itu. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian dimana nyawa Jimin terenggut. Lalu dilihatnya Yoongi yang menghampiri dirinya. Menyerahkan senjata yang tadi digunakannya untuk menembak Chanyeol.

"ini. Tembaklah dia!"

Perintah Yoongi. Jungkook menerima pistol itu dengan senang hati, kemudian ia menodongkannya pada Chanyeol yang bahkan tak menyadari jika Jungkook akan menembaknya.

DOOOR!

"senang bekerja denganmu , tuan park." Jungkook menyeringai senang.

"setelah ini kau bisa pergi kemanapun yang kau suka. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, sepupuku." Yoongi menepuk – nepuk bahu Jungkook.

"tentu, hyung. Itu tidak masalah"

Yoongi menggendong tubuh jimin ala bridal style. Ia membawa tubuh Jimin keluar dari rumah diamana kembali membunuh anggota keluarga park. Jungkook memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan, lalu melangkah keluar mengikuti Yoongi.

.

A few mount later…

Ceklek….

"selamat pagi.. minie."

"pagi.. hyung"

Yoongi hanya tersenyum mendengar Jimin membalas sapaannya. Ia benar – benar senang. Karena setelah kejadian dimana dirinya tidak sengaja menembak Jimin, Jimin dapat kembali hidup , setelah menjalani berbagai operasi dan pengobatan selama beberapa bulan. Yoongi senang karena melihat jimin yang kembali seperti biasanya. Menatap kosong ke depan dan selalu mematuhi perintahnya.

"lihat jiminie, aku mebelikamu beanie berwarna hitam. Aku yakin beanie ini akan sangat cocok kau pakai."

"ne hyung"

Setelahnya yoongi menyisiri rambut jimin dan dengan lembut memakaikan beanie yang tadi ia tunjukkan pada jimin. Yoongi lalu membuka lemari pakaian yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyipan pakaian milik jimin. Diambilnya beberapa potong pakaian jimin.

"kau harus memakai ini jiminie"

"ne hyung"

Pada akhirnya, park jimin tetap akan menjadi boneka milik min yoongi. Hanya milik in yoongi seorang. Min yoongi tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh miliknya , **seperti anak kecil yang tidak ingin bonekanya disentuh, walau orangtuanya sekalipun.**

.

.

 **FIN- END**


End file.
